The Endless
Stats: 5) Ship 4) Diplomacy 3) Fleet 2) Luck 1) Infrastructure Race: The Endless Character Name: The Director Age: Time measurement lost Sex: None Appearance: A cybernetic humanoid with wires coming out of head connected to massive computer core on throne Bio: The Director: He was a governor on his home world before he became a Endless, he has lived long enough to see the galaxy he previously inhabited cycle twice, he was one of the first to become a Endless when his planet was dying, he became a example of what the gift can do. There was much resistance to the change at the time of the transitioning however he realized there was no need to force change, as they soon became irrelevant as the climate began to change, he maintains this outlook to this day. The Captain: A formal general in the self defense force of the home world before it's change, he is cold, and calculating, and responsible for most military applications of the gift. The Ambassador: A former Ambassador of the Endless home world, he is a communications expert, and responsible for many advancements in the communications sector, such as universal translators, and the ability to send information, and schematics in very small packets to disseminate the gift. Origin: The Endless are a quasi machine race created long ago on a dying world on the outer rings of the Galaxy. With their planet dying they decided to put their energy into transcending the mortal coil, they succeeded, and found a way to transport the consciousness of a being into a body of living metal. They not only did this, they perfected it, making new bodies, and retaining their forms so well it is difficult to tell machine from biological. With the advent of this new technology, they found they could, with the aide of giant processors, combine their conscious will to collectively solve problems, increasing the computing power by each individual who joins in the effort, creating a possibly endless supply of computing power, hence taking up the mantle of "The Endless". They then set about fixing their now rapidly toxic atmosphere, replacing it with inert, harmless gases, and mastering interstellar travel. They decided in order to transcend not just mortality, but the eventual drifting away of the galaxies, and eventual freeze, they would make behemoth space stations, and send them out to various galaxies, along the way introducing this new technology, to other races, and preparing for the galactic drift. The Gift: The Endless goal is to spread the galaxy with "the gift", a open source easy to use (for stellar civilizations), string of information, that details the bare essentials for transmitting the life essence, and consciousness of a living being to a body of that races choosing. Believing that over time that race will come to the same conclusions as The Endless, though the artificial bodies never quite seem to be of the quality of The Endless, and they are often more than happy to help them create one of better quality, for a price of course. Usually content to dropping in on minor races, and bombarding them with information, then leaving as mysteriously as they came, it is rare to come into contact with a stellar civilization, and intriguing to see if they use the gift fully, or just partially for advanced biological augmentation. The Vega: The Vega set course after receiving a transmission burst from a long sleeping Von Neumann probe, who awoke to the tell tale signal of a warp drive, not from just one stellar civilization, but many, a tell tale indicator of advanced life. The Vega is a behemoth mobile space station in a disk like shape, the tube that encompasses the station is a large collider, harnessing the collision of particles to create anti matter for the ships engines, and harnessing leftover Hawking radiation for sub light cruising speeds. The center of the disk sports a gleaming city of skyscrapers, and exotic parks, with isolated domes of alien flora, and fauna. The buildings are often shifting, and rearranging itself, to suit the aesthetic taste of its denizens, and the material when given a certain charge can change it's aesthetic appearance, to anything they wish such as concrete, glass, or odd, and foreign looking metals. The atmosphere is pumped full of inert harmless gasses that reduce dust, though sections can be pressurized, and pumped with gases to host biological life. The center is the core where all The Endless may plug in to compute, and where power is stored, sitting atop the middle is the Gothic styled tower, and seat of power of the Endless, a cybernetic being sitting upon his stone throne, with long wires, and tubes coming from his head is the Director, though this is just his avatar, he is the ship himself, never giving a name to outsiders, he goes by "Director". Contact: When The Vega arrived it set about it's work immediately, it began to bombard it's new host star with neutrinos to make it pulse in prime numbers, it also keeps it orbit as visible as possible to anyone studying what passes by it's surface. It also did not come alone, in tow came a colony pod, which if flung towards, a Earth sized barren world orbiting a gas giant, for the first time in the lifeless history of this otherwise dead star system it now host technical life. The Vega now sits listening, ready to join the conversation of these creatures, always having a fleeting fascination towards biological's, at least a fleeting as they are. While the Vega prepares it's first burst of transmission, it shoots off solar sails, redirecting energy from it's star into the sail sending it hurtling towards the barren world at relative speeds, in tow essential materials to boost it's growing colony.